The typical cosmetic carrying case or bag has been found to be inadequate in that certain cosmetics, composed of materials having relatively low melting temperatures, are rendered useless when exposed to such temperatures. Maintaining an Ideal temperature range within the small volume of space within the cosmetic bag is therefore a most desireable option. Much art has been devoted to producing insulative fabrics and plastics which are used in a variety of containers and clothing. Generally the containers are used for transporting perishable food items and the clothing is used for outdoor wear where exposure to large temperature changes is likely. All of these devices, however are passive devices. They characteristically maintain a temperature by offering resistance to heat transfer. Often, in the case of the containers, smaller containers of frozen solutions are placed inside of the container to produce lower initial temperatures for the interior of the container. However, when exposed to higher ambient temperatures, the interior of the container will, over time, absorb enough heat to reach ambient. One exception is a thermoelectrically cooled refrigerator marketed commercially which requires the use of an external power source. Thermoelectric refrigeration is based on the Peltier effect, a reciprocal of the Seebeck effect which was discovered early in the nineteenth century. Both effects deal with the interrelationship of heat energy and electrical energy in a circuit which contains a junction of dissimilar materials, primarily bismuth and tellurium. The modern thermoelectric module lends itself ideal for the purpose of cooling small well inslated spaces such as those within the small cosmetic carrying cases and bags in use by the contemporay individual. The solar powered temperature regulated cosmetic bag described herein uses a novel configuration of solid state power generating devices, thermoelectric cooling modules, and switching devices integrated with extremely efficient insulation and thermal reflective materials in such a fashion as to provide sustained temperature regulation which can be easily carried or worn by a single individual without difficulty. The instant invention will embody an apparatus and a method of maintaining a controlled environment which does not attain ambient temperatures as is the case with well known simple insulated containers and garments, thereby fulfilling a need long sought for in the art.